Soldier or Lover?
by Ultimagu
Summary: The poem was written after my mind wandered. What if Romeo had truly left Verona for good and joined another Italian city state. They fought all the time, perhaps he'd one day be forced into an army against Verona.
1. The Poem

**AN:**** I do not own any part of the Shakespeare universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure. Obviously, this poem is an original made by myself. It is my property.**

**********Review Commentaries:**

**********Nyoromo: **I have never read of this poem. I will have to take your word for it, but there is a sense of longing and regret in _Soldier or Lover?_ no?********

**someHuddy:** Thank you!

**ShyGirl2008:** I thank you for your compliment. It was written in 2005.

**(Poem)**

Soldier or Lover?

By: Ultimagu

What sweet name,

Do I hear?

Cross the mountains,

Oh so near,

Lovely wisps of her voice,

Sang across the battleground,

Where fools fight for honor,

Of which we taste the sound,

Who's untimely grace,

Who stumbles against her will,

That can sing the songs,

That fill me with such a thrill,

A fool is what I be,

For the love I feel,

Beatings never stop it,

I feel I have been sealed,

What shall I do?

For soon I fight with fools,

Stained my hands shall be,

Accursed, Blasted, Rules!

If my hands are stained,

I'd sully her hands and face,

For which I've grown to love,

Not even to save the race,

* * *

Her light blue eyes,

That sing to me so clear,

Across the heavens ,

Only do I hear,

Is it such my family's curse,

To woo women away,

Only to have them turned,

So merry are they gay,

Such thoughts roam my mind,

No barrier they feel by time,

As I march with brothers,

To fight the enemy, the swine,

For years I remember,

So clear they flash behind my eyes,

Where blood is coated with blood,

Where I broke my ties,

Have you ever heard,

Of a traitor to his life,

As he struck down the father,

Of his fantasized wife,

Now as an old withered man ,

The battle rages on,

Inside my mind,

Where my love was a con.

**(Poem)**

**AN: May 3rd, 2011: Here I've quickly spliced together the author's announcement onto the poem and made minor edits. I hope you enjoy! Please review.**

**Author's Announcements:**

I know hardly anyone reads my profile (which wouldn't matter since it's out of date anyway), so I have posted these following announcements in all of my stories to let you formally know that I will be attempting to write chapters for most of my stories once again. I cannot guarantee anything, but I am most willing to make the effort.

That's the important part. Here come the details (your queue to leave if you want).

**Reasons Why I Haven't Been Writing:**

Well…geez, put me on the spot without time for cookies or milk. I haven't been writing mostly because of the combined dedications my life has required of me. In the time since I wrote _Memoirs of a Time Traveler_ I have done the following things, each further complicating my life as a burgeoning adult:

1. Began a polyamorous relationship.

2. Managed to get my girlfriend of five years pregnant.

3. Fought with the parents of the newest member of our 'Triad' in the Triangular relationship.

4. Finally given up the idea of trying to treat both of my girlfriends equal in public status and married my pregnant girlfriend (to avoid the evil state of Indiana's bureaucracy).

5. Had my mother-in-law move in to help us with bills.

6. Had a child whom we call Alex.

7. Managed to obtain a 35 hour job (which previously had been 20 hours since after #3 but before #4).

8. Have continued my undergraduate education throughout the entire process.

**Reasons Why I Will Begin Writing Anew:**

These are the reasons why I'm more optimistic about a renewed writing!

1. Resigned from my job since my boss is a douche and was probably going to fire me anyway.

2. Finals are over!

3. Looking for another job and taking care of Alex, but still plenty of free time from the additional hours (some 70 in my week) which have been freed up recently.

4. Because I hate to see 'abandoned' on my stories!

I look forward to presenting everyone with wonderful new material on old ideas. Let it be known, however, that not all of my lack of posting is from a lack of writing. I have written three chapters for various stories when my computer crashed around seven months ago. Don't blame me, blame the elves.

So, without further ado, I bid you welcome into a new age of writing by Ultimagu.


	2. END

**AN: I do not own any part of the Shakespeare universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure. Obviously, this poem is an original made by myself. It is my property.**

**AN2: Someone asked me the other day what this poem is about. Here is my answer:**

** _Soldier or Lover?_ was produced when I was in the 9th grade of high school. It is specifically a poem composed by 'Romeo' about his 'Juliet'. You can see a lot of similarity between the play _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Soldier or Lover?_ in the scenery and background. The only differing note that I should make is that I have no idea what color Juliet's eyes are; that particular insertion was composed in thinking of my (at the time) girlfriend (who is now my wife). Also, the stanza after that, the one about 'turning women gay' is another insert from my own life, teasing my own parents.**

**AN: May 13th, 2011: This chapter called 'END' is devoted to separating my comments to your reviews about my fanfiction. It's probably the final measure I'll implement in my new standard of chapter edits when I complete a fanfic. This way when new people review, I can leave a lasting impression of my comment to that review in a place which does not hinder readers from actually reading the fanfic.**

**Review Commentaries:**

**(None at the moment)**


End file.
